1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anode can of a battery and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an anode can having a sufficient strength at a junction between the anode can and a cathode cover and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a battery in which a battery cell is accommodated in an anode can and one opening of the anode can is sealed with a cathode cover has been known (see Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-315495, for example).
The conventional anode can, however, has suffered from the following problems. In order to increase a capacity of a battery while maintaining its outer dimension, a sidewall of the anode can preferably has a thickness as small as possible. On the other hand, if the thickness of the sidewall is too small, a strength of a fixing portion for fixing the cathode cover, formed by deforming an end portion of the anode can so as to clamp an end of the cathode cover, is lowered.